


His Solemn Genesis

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bad Parenting, Bisexual Ghoul, Bordering on Non-Con, Bottom Arima, Branding, Brief Sexual Content, Character Death, Double Anal Penetration, Dysfunctional Family, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kagune Insertion, M/M, Mild Gore, Tokyo Ghoul Jack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the solemn hours of our beginnings we forge a personality for ourselves.</p><p>alternative title; The Day When Arima Lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Solemn Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> This story is disturbing. Very disturbing.
> 
> Check the warnings.
> 
> You have been warned.

**His Solemn Genesis**

-

“Okaa-san. I’m home.”

There was a faint sound of crunching that barely fluttered to his ear before it halted entirely.

“Okaa-san.”

He shut the door behind him slowly, and glanced around the room. Marking his position as his eyes focused on his mother’s quivering body. She was in the corner sidelong from the door; her eyes perfectly focused on the shadowed corner farthest from her.

“…okaa-san…”

The young boy who had just entered started to make a move toward his mother before she threw up her arms and screamed.

“My son’s here. He’s here. Please, take my son & spare me.”

The child stopped in his tracks. His heart was thumping in his chest. Turning to focus on the darkened form to which his mother’s attention was fixated his breathing stopped entirely. There crouched over the gored body of their neighbor was a ghoul.

Its eyes locked with his & he forgot to breathe.

~

The beast’s expression seemed amused as it stepped into the dim light at the center of the room.

“Bartering? Isn’t that just like you Arima-tan*.”

The boy’s eyes darted across the room; searching for an advantage. There was none, and the ghoul knew it.

“An intelligent child. Couldn’t have inherited it from you. Eh, Arima-tan*?”

“You shouldn’t talk to my mother that way.”

The ghoul laughed lowly before lunging suddenly toward him. To his credit, the boy sidestepped him quickly enough to avoid the majority of the impact. However, he was still knocked off balance and crashed to the floor beside his mother. A low groan escaped his lunges as he attempted to rise. Gentle fingers wrapped around his shoulder causing him to come to a halt.

“Kishou-kun…” Her eyes were warm as she removed the glasses that had been perched on his small nose. “Don’t fight him.”

With that she pushed him across the room to the ghoul’s feet. His eyes couldn’t focus; he couldn’t see anything.

And, she knew it. _Okaa-san…_

~

Kishou went perfectly still at the sound of the ghoul’s chill laughter.

“You truly are the most self-centered human I’ve ever known, Arima-tan.”

The boy attempted to rise, but was forced down. He could feel the weight of the creature’s thigh against his chest. He couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t think. _Okaa-san… why?_

“Now now, stay still.” The ghoul taunted. There echoed a fleshly peeling sound that likely signified the release of his kagune. All he could see were blurred shapes that made up the ghoul’s body.

“Get off…”

His words were rasped from harsh breathing as he forced his eyes to focus on the centermost blur that was most likely to be his face.

The ghoul laughed more sincerely, “Defiance looks good on you, Arima-chan.”

~

The ghoul settled in between his legs before raising them up, and forcing them to fold and press against his chest. Kishou couldn’t move. One of his kagune held the boy’s hands firmly above his head, while another fixed his body to the floor. He blinked; his mind was going blank. Had his mother even made a move to try, and save him?

No. She was still cowering in that same cornered of the room. Clutching his glasses in one hand. He wouldn’t have blamed her, but then she spoke. Low, almost a whisper.

“You’ll like it, Kishou-kun. It’ll be just like it was with that boy from your school. You’ll like it.”

His eyes flew wide open, and he began to struggle again. What?! _What was she saying? Ghouls eat humans? Ghouls don’t…_

“So young and he’s already lost his virginity.” The ghoul clicked his tongue in amusement.

“Yes. Yes… Now, please…”

“Quiet, Arima-tan*. Your son’s getting impatient.”

He heard her swallow, and then shout, “I told you not to struggle, Kishou-kun.”

Sudden stillness rippled through his body. Why was he still obeying her? _Okaa-san…_

~

He didn’t like it. Did he? It wasn’t like it was with his senpai at all. Not kind or gentle. Taken without any shame or remorse.

He didn’t want it. Right? The ghoul’s last two kagune were pillaging his insides. While one continued forcing its way in and out of his entrance, torturing his “sweet spot” with wicked pleasure; the other sought ever deeper inside him. He bit his lip to keep the obscene sounds from passing his lips.

To no avail. His voice would fill all their ears before this was over.

“I will mark you, Arima-chan. So you’ll always be mine, my last Arima-tan.”

~

Unfortunately for his mother, the ghoul no longer had any use for her. Her screams filled Arima’s ears. The crunch of bone, and tearing of flesh and organs destroying the empty chasms of his mind. “Save me, Kishou! Save me!” He was too weak to obey her. The mark on his inner thigh throbbing in anguish at every echo of the monster’s voice.

“I will mark you.” The words echoed. ‘’I will mark you.”

\--Several Years later--

“A ghoul that marks it’s victims before returning to eat them later.”

“Branding?”

“Yeah. It’s odd though; there are both male and female victims. Both are prepared in the same manor. It’s almost as though it doesn’t have a preference.”

“How much time between when their marked and when their eaten?”

“A year at most; this ghoul isn’t patient. It’s calculated though.”

“Have there been any exceptions?”

“One. A woman whose remains couldn’t be identified was found outside a ghoul detention center. She bore the same mark as the other victims. However, it was positioned on her inner thigh, rather than just above her sternum, and from the degree of fading it had probably been there for about twenty years.”

Arima felt suddenly nauseous at the informant’s words; his face remained unchanging.

“Why do you ask? Do you think you know this ghoul, Arima-san?”

“No.”

It was a lie. One that reverberated the throb emanating from his inner thigh.

_“My last Arima-tan.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> *by using tan he is comparing her to an object or doll
> 
> This story is a head canon of mine for Arima; thus references to it may be made in my future works.
> 
> Lastly, I have to disagree with the author’s description of Arima as a sadist. He seems more masochistic to me; an unsated masochist who has several sadistic tendencies due to not being satisfied in his masochist desires. Meh. Go ahead & shoot me.


End file.
